


You’re never lonely when hunting chestnuts

by madicham



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, doing cute stuff with a decapitated head lol, just psyche being psyche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madicham/pseuds/madicham
Summary: Left alone for days on end, Psyche has only Celty's sleeping head to converce with. She's, of course, more than enough for him. It's not a one-sided conversation, what're you talking about?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have random bursts of wanting to write Psyche lol  
> Just to make this clear - this is an au of sorts, where everything's the same but Psyche exists and is an android Izaya created in his own image. Characters like Celty and Shinra know him and take him as simply another way Izaya's weird

“Look, Celty-san, aren’t these cool?” Psyche was sitting on his bed, the head in his lap and an open laptop in front of him. On the screen could be seen a picture of two strange green…fruits? with spikes hanging from a tree with reddish leaves “They’re called chestnuts and they’re like this only on the outside but when you open them” Psyche switched to a picture of almost round dark-brown nuts “They’re like this! It’s really super cool, right!? Someone in a chatroom I go to said she likes to collect them and that they grow on like every corner where she lives! Forgot where that is tho, someone in Europe I think. Anyway, do you think there are chestnuts like these in Japan? Don’t think so..” The android sighed and layed back, the head rolling to his chest “Ne, have you ever collected chestnuts, Celty-san? I mean, you’ve been all over the world, right? So you _must’ve_ been to a place where they grow on every corner! Or do you not pay attention to stuff like that?” Psyche put the head upright and pulled her hair lightly “What do you pay attention to then, Celty-san? Or rather, what did you pay attention to when you were _whole_? I mean, it’s not like you had anyone to talk to - Izaya-kun said that you’d splash blood on anyone that saw you. Not a very nice thing to do, by the way, but if you didn’t interact with humans, then with who?” He rolled to his side and the head fell off of him and landed face-down into the pillows. Psyche turned her towards himself “You had your horsie, yeah, but like, didn’t you talk to anyone _at all_? I guess you couldn’t really _talk_ but you could have always uh, had a staring contest with someone? Or, or sat down and looked at the stars together, or let someone brush your hair” Wait, did people in the middle ages brush their hair? Doesn’t really matter “You didn’t do any of that, did you, Celty-san? You must’ve been so lonely back then. But worry not - I’ll make sure you’re never ever lonely again!”

Psyche jumped up and off the bed, grabbed Celty’s head and spun her around “Let’s go do something together right now, Celty-san! I know - let’s go hunting for chestnuts~!”

~

Half an hour later Psyche was in the Ikebukuro Park with a black plastic bag in hand - not the fanciest means of transportation, but it was good.

He wasn’t even sure if there were those kinds of chestnuts in Japan, but he still looked up at the trees so carefully, he almost didn’t notice Celty’s body heading his way. 

Almost.

But the moment her shadowy figure appeared at the corner of his eye, the android jumped in surprise and with a few hops found himself 4-5 meters away from her. Celty’s body paused, tilted her helmet to the side in confusion, then pulled out her phone and started typing something but Psyche interrupted her “Celty-sa~an, you startled me! Ah, sorry but I don’t have any time today - I’m hunting for chestnuts! I’ve already got half a bag, see~!” he waved the plastic bag around “Well, my work here’s done so I’ve gotta go find new hunting grownd, so bye bye~” With that Psyche jumped happily a few times and started skipping away, but then stopped and gave Celty a sympathetic look over his shoulder 

“Ne, Celty-san, were you lonely before you lost your head?”

They stared at eachother for a little while, then Celty started typing again and Psyche was sure it was something along the lines of _What’s gotten into you_ or _What do you mean_ or even _How the hell should I know_ , so he didn’t even try to read it. Instead he let his melodic laugh ring through the park “Nothing, it’s nothing~ It’s not like you can remember anyway!” He spun in a circle around himself and started half-running away “The important thing is that you’re not lonely now, ri~ight. Don’t worry, I’m sure your head isn’t lonely either!” He turned around, running backwards for a second to blow her a kiss, then took off at full speed “See ya, Celty-sa~an~!”

~

When he was sure he was far away enough, Psyche slowed down a bit, then fully stopped. The city streets were as busy as ever, hotels and stores were starting to light up as the sun was slowly setting. Psyche opened the bag and gave the inside his brightest smile “You’re not lonely, are you, Celty-san~?” The head didn’t return the smile, but the android was sure her eyes were open a tiny bit wider.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading owo/  
> I'm always in a mood to write Psyche so if anyone's got ideas for (mis)adventures for him speak up ouo
> 
> I know Celty can sence her head, and she probably did, but Psyche confused her with cuteness and ran away haha


End file.
